Merlin secret
by Superathena22
Summary: Merlin, prince of Mercia, is a servant in Camelot but what happens when his knights come to take him home, AND who is the man wanting him dead
1. Chapter 1

Merlin woke up groggily and late, lucky him though as Prince Arthur had gave him a week of as he was going to be with his father King Uther so Merlin wasn't needed. Just then Gaius came into his room,

"Come on, the King wants us to attend a court in half an hour." Merlin nodded before going to get dressed. He smiled as he heard Gaius call, "Happy 18th Merlin". The Birthday boy laughed before leaving his room and having breakfast. "I've been here for 6 years now." He told his mentor who smiled,

"That's true, when do you think you'll go back home?" Merlin frowned, "I don't know, I hope my parents are safe, I miss them so much." Tears crept down Merlin's face, Gaius went straight to him to comfort his ward, "I know my prince I know, maybe you'll get a sign or something soon."

Merlin smiled, "Maybe Gaius just maybe."

* * *

**In The Court Meeting**

Merlin watched as Uther summoned eight men into the room, eight men he knew. They were, Carlos, Martin, William ,Derek, Alan, Ash, Tich and Ginno. They were his most loyal Knights. He moved so they wouldn't see him straight away as he wanted to hear what news his friends would give about Mercia.

The eight knights bowed to Uther and once they rose Ash spoke, "King Uther, Prince Arthur, we are eight knights of Mercia. I know you have some issues with those who practise magic but Mercia has never brought any trouble to Camelot." **_Until now_**Merlin thought.

Arthur quickly asked, "Then why are you coming to Camelot?" It was Ginno who answered, "Many years ago a man had an army and he tried to over throw our King and Queen from their thrones which ended with our Prince fleeing for his life. Lucky the eight of us and other Knights drove the enemy from Mercia but we know he's going to try again and we need to find our Prince as he is the only one who can stop him. We need your help my lords to find our Prince and save our Kingdom."

Uther nodded, "I want to more about how this all started, please tell me your story."

Carlos nodded then began the story.


	2. Merlins Past and Finding out the truth

_**Carlos nodded then began the story**_

* * *

The story started 18 years ago, with the birth of the first child born to Hunith and Balinor of Mercia. They had prince who they named Merlin. Merlin was simply loved by all he met. He didn't care about the different status' or nobility ranking. He was often seen with commoners and their children. The King and Queen loved the fact their son played with the poorer people as it showed his kind heart.

Sadly there were some people who didn't think it was a good idea. One man started a rebellion when the prince was only 10. Most of the kingdom supported King Balinor so he won that time but when Merlin was 12 the enemy, Marcus, came back a lot stronger. This time the Prince was forced to flee as his life was in great danger. While Prince Merlin fled the Knights fought for four long years.

Two years ago the Knights of Mercia were on alert both for Marcus and of course Merlin. Merlin's most loyal friends/Knights were sent to try and find their Prince but have had no luck. Things got worse when Sir Ash had received a letter from Queen Hunith with some horrid news, the letter read

**Sir Ash,**

**I hope you and the other seven are well, I am writing to you to tell you some tragic news concerning Ava and little Freya. Marcus got some of his people to kidnap my daughters while thy were out on ride with some knights. Sadly they got the girls after knocking out all ten knights. King Balinor is hell bent on war again but we cannot risk the lives our children. **

**I don't want to put more pressure on you and the others but please find all three of children they mean so much to me. **

**I wish you all health and safety,**

**Queen Hunith**

**One more thing, Don't forget to check Camelot I have a feeling my children may be there. After all a certain group of eight knights used to tell the three of them that Camelot is a great kingdom.**

* * *

"It's me, I'm Prince Merlin. I came to Camelot six years ago , only Gaius knew the truth." Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, "Forgive me for not telling anyone, I couldn't risk Marcus finding out where I was." Uther nodded, "It's ok Merlin, I understand, you were thinking of your family and kingdom. I'm sure I would have don't the same if I was as young as you were at the time. I also hope you can forgive us for everything we did to you." Merlin nodded as he is not a person to hold a grudge.

Uther gave Merlin and his Knights guest chambers to stay in but Merlin never slept. He was too busy thinking of saving his younger sisters, one of which he has never met. 


	3. Siblings and War

The next few days past pretty fast, a messenger was sent to Mercia to tell Hunith and Balinor that their son was still alive. Merlin spent the days with his men working out a plan to deal with Marcus. Uther and Arthur weren't surprised when they were told that magic would be involved, Uther said that he had make a mistake by banning magic and was going to lift it straight away.

A few days after the knights arrived in Camelot and told Merlin's life story (As they called it), Merlin was in the garden thinking about his family when he heard the warning bell go off. He ran to the front of the palace where he was met by Uther, Arthur The Knights of both Camelot and Mercia and the Castle guards.

When he was next to Ash, Uther spoke, "It's time Merlin, Marcus is here and he wants you dead." He then spoke to the Army, "Today we fight for our friends, they have helped us for years and today we thank them by saving their lives. Remember DO NOT GO FOR MARCUS!" There was a cheer as Merlin said his own speech, "Marcus is a man you do not want to cross so leave him to me. Each one of you are not just fighting for this Kingdom but also mine and the friends many of you have there so please when all seems lost do not give up!" There were lots of cheers from everyone, this was only broken when the battle began.

Merlin and Marcus fought hard and for a long time Marcus had the upper hand and Merlin was getting tired and fast. Marcus noticed this so he teased Merlin, "If you kill me you will never see your sisters again, oh wait you've never seen Freya so it doesn't matter!" Merlin saw red and evil and he fought like mental killing everyone in his path, everyone except Marcus who had vanished into the middle of his ranks. More and more of the enemy fell. Just as Merlin was about to give up he heard a voice in his head,

_**Merlin you can do it, I know you can!**_

_**Ava?**_He asked as a reply

**_Yup, what do I do I'm near the palace steps and I've got Freya who's hurt?_**

**_Go to the east wing of the Palace that's where the injured are getting treated, ask for Gaius and tell him who you are, he'll look after both of you._**

**_Ok Merlin I will, I've missed you_**

**_I've missed you too sis. Now get inside before something else happens to the two of you!_**

**_Alright bossy!_**


End file.
